


Only Future Knew

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football, M/M, Manchester City, What did I do?, kunessi is still alive though, leo got married man!, sergio ruined it just like how he always does, the summary is shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Leo wanted to spend his last day as a single, free man with his best friend Sergio. didn't expect it to turn into a open-you-heart night, Sergio surprised him, just like how he always does.





	Only Future Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> I didn't know what to do with this but I'd love to gift it to MessiFanGirl, you're probably the greatest Kunessi Mein Freund! 
> 
> It was supposed to be a sad fiction but i've been through different moods and my mind was floundering but i couldn't just throw it away though. funny how silly it became but just understand that i'm almost as dizzy and giddy as a drunk monkey.
> 
> Had this idea since Leo got married, my lazy arse didn't finish it in the very first day  
> and at some point i wanted to smack my laptop against the wall cause holy shit it didn't come the way i wanted it to be but i couldn't delete that easily, shite happened.
> 
> You'll definitely notice a transformation from a paragraph to another, well well, hard to explain but at first I was listening to Damien Rice's songs and suddenly, when i decided to finish this work days after I was listening to Pink Floyd... and my emotions gathered at some point cause i was waiting for the 'HEY YOU' part, and then my playlist turned to Kodaline songs, it's indescribable mate. my emotions are destroyed.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, as always it's a cheap fanfic and i don't know why i wrote it in the first place but it was Leo's wedding so why the fudge not.  
> excuse my grammar mistakes and cheap sense of humor, again, i had 100757 moods while working with this.

On an exceptionally cold evening, Sergio sat on the chair of a half-empty bar, looking through the window with glassy eyes; body shuddering. he lightly bit his lower lip and dropped his head, he couldn't even take a steady breath; it was too cold for his will. He had sat there for almost two hours, waiting for a friend of his, Leo. Leo was his childhood friend, and when he was young and stupid, Leo loved that girl and now he was about to marry her, not about, he was LITRALLY marrying her, before the big day.  
He asked Sergio to spend the night together, to remember their old memories and embrace them, as Sergio hoped. 

 

The cold was diffusing across the window glass in the unheated room, Cold licked at his face and crept under his clothes, spreading across his skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth, he wrapped his thin coat around his tighter.  
The synthetic fabrics of his all-in-ones were designed for the air conditioned life as a human code slave. It gave no protection against even a spring breeze.  
It truly was a bitter onslaught of winter; the runaway he was looking at through the frosted window didn't even have words to describe temperature and weather in its vocabulary. It had never experienced either. 

 

A familiar feature appeared in front of his face suddenly. as he jerked his head away from the window, he looked at the man with astonished eyes, mouth slowly twitched into a smile. Lionel who offered the startled man a silly smile, clenched his hand to fist Sergio's 

 

"what up biatch" Leo mockingly shoot and sat himself on the chair that was in front of his friend, his nose was red and the tip of Sergio's was numb.

"Have you finally seen Breaking Bad?" Sergio sighed, sipping what left from his drink 

"Yeah, finished it yesterday"

"When did you start watching it? You never told me" Sergio narrowed his eyes, he downed his glass and focused in Leo's brown eyes, what he said wasn't what he prepared to say, he didn't care if Leo watched the show or not, he had more important things to shoot but he had to find a way to start that conversation.

"Yesterday, I couldn't not finish it, plus, I have no time left, you know" Leo jerked his head, the other man rolled his eyes in disbelieve. "what are you drinking? Looks good" he continued, eyeing Sergio's glass with knotted brows

"Cider. Shall I call the waiter to bring you some?" Sergio offered.

"Nah mate, let's get wine, it's a special night for us isn't it?" Leo exclaimed after thinking. with shimmering, glowing eyes, Sergio agreed and lowered his head as the waiter came and took their order.

 

few moments later, Sergio still kept his head on the table, he barely managed to keep his emotions gathered, it was difficult and a bit challenging that he approved to spent 'The last night as a single' with his secretly sap crush.

"yo Mr. White!" Leo pulled Sergio's hair and the younger man let out an unpleasant, slight buzz and looked up, the waiter came with the orders and carefully downed the bottle, Sergio looked at Leo suspiciously and Leo understood what he meant with that look.he winked at him.  
"We're going to have fun mate, and we're about to lose it and drink like there's no tomorrow" Leo said with a vicious smile, Sergio couldn't not agree so he rolled his eyes in tiredness.

It was obvious that Sergio was tired to his bones; he didn't speak that much during that night, like his voice had been lodged in the middle of his throat, he was feeling sick and he couldn't bare it. The wind cut through his skin and tortuously slashed his marrow with constant harsh blows, like rime daggers, as he moaned in the pleasure that was his pain.

 

"You ok?" Leo stammered, patting his warm hand and on Sergio's, Leo's hand sent warmth to the younger man's pale and freezing body, he shuddered.  
It wasn't like the coldness of the weather made him sick, or the half bottle of cider. Those things sent a dash of wonder to him, it was even silly to mention those two things. what he really got sick about was himself, that he had fallen in love with every detail of a man who was supposed to get married the next day, he had deeply fallen in love, and with every look they shared, it felt like a lava inside his body, every smile they shared was a beginning of a brand new pain to Sergio's weak heart, his very weak heart. And at some point, Sergio felt like was so far away from Leo, even though he was sitting in front of him.

It wasn't supposed to be that much, but it happened to Sergio somehow, it wasn't a good time to act like a teen girl and screw that thing up. an aura of intimidation crept into his skin because he was truly acting like a teen girl and his feelings were truly screwed up. 

"I'm terribly sorry pal, I just, I have a headache and I'm feeling kinda sick but.." he said, probably not the wisest words but he had to make an excuse.

 

"Maybe we should delay this night" Leo spoke grievously.

 

"No! Definitely not! Tomorrow is your big day, I can delay being sick" Sergio spoke softly, Leo nodded. 

 

"I wouldn't allow you to go anyway" Leo unscrewed the drink to their glasses, squinted his eyes at Sergio's face.

 

"I know that already" Sergio chuckled lightly and swiped his glass of white wine, he grunted in pleasure and Leo kept his gaze between his drink and his chipper companion.

 

"Wait!" Leo shrieked, "We didn't say cheers!" he continued, it was silly because he stammered and probably didn't know how to stop Sergio from finishing his glass, the horrified companion gazed at him, then he smiled sheepishly.  
They almost crashed their glasses; it was a bit harsh clash. they both whispered to themselves in a slight accent "cheers" and swiped their drinks with a sullen kind of anger.  
They sat there arguing and discussing about not the most important things, they talked for an hour about their pseudo friendship, from Sergio's view at least. and how Leo met that old lady in a bus and how she slept on his shoulder, he was bragging about it and kept on repeating how cute it was even though Leo is an insecure weirdo and he wouldn't allow strangers to touch him so it was a little bit hard to believe, Leo used to lie anyways. But those small conversations sustained him, calmed the swash of emotions while sharing eye contact with his older friend, it was hard to contain the vibe.and hard to believe that Leo had ACTUALLY changed, changed from the point of letting strangers touch him. and Sergio only believed when Leo showed him the selfie he took with the sleeping lady. rude but satisfying. 

and at 1AM, the two men decided to get themselves out of the bar before they could drink more. they didn't get that drunk, not only the expensive price of the bottle that stopped them, it was also the unexpectedly cold whether. and in a whether like this, you drink hot chocolate, not cider and wine. p

 

They walked on the runaway Sergio had been looking at earlier, he smiled to himself and wondered to himself how can a mood change with couple of drinks, just brilliant.

At night, he could speak his heart out no matter who the person was, nights affected on him, but at that point, he didn't want to spoil his friend's tomorrow, didn't want to ruin what was called 'friendship' between the two of them because he had a crush on him, it was too ridiculous to tell. or even to think of. There, he fought himself, he held his breath and wanted to pull his heart out of his chest, so no silly 'I loved you since you were wearing a diaper' sentences escape from his garrulous mouth.

 

"I guess Antonella is worried, it's getting late Lee" Sergio checked his watch, maybe it was the best to separate now before Sergio could cry out or something.  
While all he wanted to say was 'Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to share you with anyone else?' he wanted to snap, but he swallowed.  
'That maybe now that I've… realized how much you mean to me, I want to show you as much as I can? Or… or maybe, because you're so damn sexy and my every freaking fantasy that I can't wait to get you alone, so I can touch you, kiss you, and love you from head to toe?' he would almost blaze and his voice would be loud and low, but he swallowed.  
'I loved you because i was weak and you didn't even know' he would continue and cry the hell out, because he really was weak, but he swallowed again and again and again.

 

It was dark but his tearing eyes guided Leo to whatever path they chose to walk in, as both men walked slowly to the park where Leo's car was.

 

"Leo, I don't think it's the best time to tell you this but uh…" he itched his nape. They stopped walking and Leo eyed his friend suspiciously.

 

"I'm moving to Manchester, I decided to settle myself there" he spoke. He wasn't less surprised than Leo, he decided to take that path minutes ago, not like he had nothing to do there, he actually had a life in Manchester and he just wanted to settle, forever, as far as possible from Leo, and maybe that'sthe 'big thing' Sergio had been waiting to say since he was freezing by himself in the bar.

 

"you're kidding?" Leo pulled a face at Sergio as he fizzed.

 

"It's not like you didn't see that coming, I don't like it in Spain" Sergio exclaimed and he felt guilty the moment Leo squinted his eyes on him

 

"It's like fucking -40 degrees there, what do you like about Manchester!" Leo shouted and Sergio felt like he was getting insulted

 

"It's my life damnit, new chapter maybe, just.. don't ruin this for me, you should be proud!"

 

"about what? Leaving me here!"

 

"you're a married man!"

 

"Tomorrow I'll be a married man! I need you now!" Leo felt the cringe, but it didn't matter, it was his friend, fuck the cringe.

 

"It's not like I'm moving now! It's just.. next week maybe, Leo, I know that we've been together for almost like a decade, two decades actually, but we're getting older, and I need to let go"

 

"is that because i didn't make you my best man?" Leo said quietly, wide-eyed. "listen, i don't even know how that happened, Gonzalo insisted..." he stammered. "I couldn't say no, and we were fighting about Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead and which one is better than the other..."

 

"there's nothing to be compared! two different series and TWD is better by levels!"

"see? do we even take things seriously?" Leo sighed

"it's not about the 'best man'. Leo. i just can't believe you're getting married and i'm so happy that you are, but i also need to find myself, does that even make sense to you?" Sergio chuckled, there was the first lie.

 

"Yes and me too, i'll miss this. honestly." Leo said after an annoying silence from his side, maybe he had no rights to stop that man from going to wherever he wanted.

"That doesn't mean we'll stop seeing each other! You can, maybe, spend your honeymoon in Manchester" it was also a lie because Sergio didn't mean it, somehow escaped from his mouth to make the other man feel better. just in case? 

 

"no shit" Leo rubbed his forehead, chuckling. And the other man sighed in relief.

 

"Knew that was coming" Sergio chuckled and hugged Leo, it was an awkward position but it was warm and he felt the connection, at least for the last time. Leo framed his hands around Sergio's waist and hugged him, rubbing his back in circles.

"I respect your decision, I'm a cool guy anyway I can make 100 friends in a day" Leo pulled away, put his hand on Sergio's shoulder, slowly patted on it.  
"Funny one" Sergio mocked.

 

"But I'll not find a real one like you" he continued, smiled in gratitude. Sergio's lips parted and looked into Leo's eyes unconsciously.

 

"Good luck pal" after a moment of silence, Leo broke the silence, dragged his head down and raised it again to meet Sergio's still shocked face

 

"thank you" his voice was fraying at the edges, hardly managed to put a thin smile on his face, remembered that Leo wasn't just a friend, he was his secret crush, mark these words, like it was something new.  


He felt like he can do nothing about it anymore, he looked firm and serious that time, that Leo's smile faded.

 

"I will take a cap now" Sergio said, taking slow steps back. third lie.

 

"I can give you a ride?" Leo murmured and Sergio shook his head and smiled. he just wanted to walk in the streets and breath the fresh freezing air, not the best option but it would be harder if he agreed on taking Leo's offer. 

 

"see you tomorrow" he dropped his head and turned his back to Leo, with his hands in his pockets, he felt warm, despite of the cold breeze that flew through his veins, he felt like a strong, formidable power stopped that coldness from penetrating to his skin, it wasn't that hard, it wasn't hard to turn your back to the person you loved.

But then he knew from where he gained that strength, maybe in four, five years, he'd see two beautiful babies of Leo, and a happy ending for him and his wife, he didn't quite think about himself at all. With a smile on his face, he felt like he can breathe a little bit easier, with every step he walked forward, things could be a much easier for both of them, that was what he thought. 

Maybe soon, he will surround himself with people that want more out of life. That won’t settle for average, People that he can connect with on a deeper level, People not to fall in love with, Keep his circle fresh. Keep his circle full of quality rather than quantity. Full of cool ass humans that he can be himself around because he didn't do that with Leo nor their mutual friends, People that fill him up with nothing but love not disgust and hate to himself, People that GET IT. A good circle maybe.  
And then, he promised himself to try not to fall in love with besties and blah blah, especially the ones he knew since wearing diapers. But if Leo changed, in a way to let others sleep on his shoulder, Maybe Sergio could also change in a way not to love Leo, it was hard and the thought made him chuckle in disbelieve, but he'll escape for sure, he could be wrong, or right, only future knew.

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that there were also some of Bob Dylan's songs? no?  
> don't forget to leave kudos and tell me by commenting how did it go. :)  
> thank you again!! xx


End file.
